


Strange Intentions

by presentedwithoutcontext



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Lemon, Light Angst, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentedwithoutcontext/pseuds/presentedwithoutcontext
Summary: The Emperor enjoys the company of his favorite necromancer.Updated: October 27, 2020 - Reworked with major changes.
Relationships: Mannimarco/Varen Aquilarios
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Strange Intentions

In the first year of the search for the Amulet of Kings, with its prized red gem set as its center, the group settled as all adventuring groups do. Their collection of quirks and habits either workable or grating, they made their own routines amenable to one another. They were now face to face, standing side by side with the actual person that embodied their great undertaking. 

Headed by the Emperor Varen Aquilarious, his counsel had many grand features that qualified them for this particular adventure. The search was supposedly fruitful, by the promise of Mannimarco, and his words compelled the Emperor who had lingering doubt in his heart. The Imperial man wanted rest in his soul that he was doing the right thing by sitting upon the throne; were these people, his kinsman, right to follow him?

By the second year of the long search, there were days where Mannimarco just could not stand the niceties. He spared a wave, or a brief nod, and then searched for Varen's sole company. The pushover.

Mannimarco allowed this. He swore it to himself that this was all a part of a long game. Varen was in no disposition to deny him especially when he had a curiosity fluttering in his stomach as to why the pale Altmer made him feel a certain way. The necromancer reveled in this blasphemy.

They both deserved a rest and a treat. The guards were dismissed in the hall and the lone sentinel that Varen bounced ideas off of to ease her boredom stood at attention at the sight of Mannimarco. Varen immediately looked over his shoulder with great interest. A smile on his lips as their eyes met.

"Leave us." Mannimarco held the door open for her, she saluted, and obeyed. He wasted no time locking the door as soon as the guard was beyond the threshold. When they were alone Mannimarco knew he had Varen in the palm of his hand. He needled him further and further into whatever plots he had simmering in his mind.

Sometimes that meant work. Enjoyable work. And Mannimarco did not like to waste his precious time.

Varen followed the slight curves of the Altmer's newly exposed body in the firelight. He stripped out of his loose travel robes without any preamble. He wore nothing else but shorts for modesty. His boots came off, then his gloves, one by one without another thought. Varen wordlessly moved from his desk and sat on his bed. His mind turned from the surrounding maps and letters that told of their next steps and brought them all closer to finding their prize. He couldn't pull his eyes off his necromancer, his own private prize. His friend, he supposed he can call Mannimarco a friend in public company, but in private company he didn't know what they were. What this was.

"I didn't want the further sequester of our companions." Varen heard the scowl in his voice. As Emperor, he let Mannimarco do his magic without retribution, but it chaffed within the ranks of the others. Death magic without his stamp of legal approval was still outlawed and he hoped their time would not consist of Mannimarco's insistent arguments.

"They had said in my haste leaving them that we are to explore the collection of caves down by the coast? I might know of a particular... colleague that will help." He stood just out of reach, toying with the hem of the black fabric over his hips.

There was no 'may help', Mannimarco let the scowl cover his face, that weak, pathetic rival will help then even if it meant killing him and reanimating him for the purpose.

"Manni," Varen cleared his throat, feeling increasingly warm under the stern gaze, "Come close." 

He didn't mean to use a shortened version of his name but that brought Mannimarco back into himself, "Are you listening to me?"

"Always, your Majesty." He stared into Varen's eyes, without breaking that contact as he exposed the rest of his body. There, Varen saw his own longing reflected back, but it was gone in a moment. Mannimarco blinked away from his mind's eye the brown shoulder length hair and the wide eyes of a mer that would never look upon him with such wonderment again. It went away instantly with the curl of his lip as he reached out and tugged at the back of this human's skull. His fist firm in the short locks. He didn't like the look in Varen's eyes, accentuated by the glow of the fireplace. He made no show of hiding his distaste, and Varen his pleasure.

Varen swiftly undid the buttons of his full dress, his tunic fell off his broad shoulders and not even this particular Altmer could stop the twitch it gave him at the sight. He untied his trousers' laces, pushing everything down and kicked them away. Their messes were always an afterthought. He stroked his cock since the mer refused to, and pulled him by the slender wrist to release his hair. He watched Varen down his nose as the man continued in his own pleasing bliss and let go.

"Wipe that pitiful look off your face." Mannimarco sneered, as he made the bed dip with his weight, one leg on either side of Varen's lap. The human coaxed them close, like he begged with every touch that this was allowed and okay. Varen pulled him down and kissed him.

They gasped as their collective heat and slick slid against each other. Varen eagerly continued down the long slender neck with a great show of restraint, then down his chest where he could suck and bite to their content. Mannimarco pushed the shorter man down and half-laid over him watching as Varen got off, rubbing against his thigh, and without taking his mouth off him.

As Varen tugged him down, he stirred out of the prison of his own intrusive memory and mind attempting and succeeding in ruining the moment. Mannimarco wanted to shrug the man off. He was beneath him, even with his fancy title and the power of powers over this central land. He was able to put his hands on Varen's shoulders and the touch remained scalding between them. He wanted this need to overtake him as easily as this man beneath him who was massaging the tension out of his neck with his tongue.

Mannimarco needed leverage, purchase on the bed from his lithe arms, but then he found himself staring at the darkened ceiling. The bed rising up to meet his back and he found himself wiping his mouth of the need to devour this man above him. This man that had no qualms about decency when it came to such matters. Varen loved a torturous start, drawing their need out with every press of his lips down the center of Mannimarco's body, leaving a wet trail to the pooling of the mer's arousal at the base of his belly.

Varen took his length in hand, licked the tip, then down one side and up the other. Mannimarco held his own hips down, and Varen remarked with a smile before descending over the reddened head with the wicked heat of his mouth. Mannimarco bucked, moaning around his fist as he bit back his sounds. Varen's fingers slipped between his thighs and pressed with feather light teases to his entrance.

"Let me not make you wait any longer." Varen said, his lips still resting against the length of his mer, every word he spoke he tasted the flowing wetness. He also couldn't wait any longer.

The nightstand held the vial of oil used specifically for this. Mannimarco watched, propped on his elbows, his eyes hooded and dark with need. Varen coated three fingers in preparation and pressed one in with a kiss to the necromancer's thigh. A heavy laden sigh escaped from the Altmer, and he knew this wasn't enough already but he waited to sate that ache taking root within him.

Slowly he coaxed moans from Mannimarco's throat, whimpers that would get him flayed if he ever told anyone of how Varen made him feel. He scissored apart his two fingers, stretching the strong muscles and resisting the natural push of the mer's body. Varen watched as every inhibition dropped off the mer's mind and shoulders. When he pushed a third finger in a the way to the knuckle he knew he had him.

Mannimarco writhed under the ministrations within him. He gasped, biting back any semblance of a name. He twisted his hands in the sheets. Panting with need and forcing himself not to beg. Varen carefully went up the bed, fingers still pressed inside and wiped the sweat off Mannimarco's forehead.

"Manni?" He didn't know what else to call him, but he settled that this was sweet enough.

Mannimarco pulled Varen's head to the side with a firm tug. That delicious moan made him lick his lips and Mannimarco felt a surge run down his spine, his hips responding in kind. The Altmer attached his teeth to Varen's neck and dared himself to not draw blood.

He tried to string together a coherent thought, panting into Varen's ear as struggled with what he felt as he let this human scissor his fingers apart, making him moan into his hand like he was ashamed of his need. The many words of 'please' on the back of his tongue that he held back. This went on until he couldn't bare it anymore. He grabbed Varen's wrist pulling not so gently on him to cease, then pushed Varen down onto his side and climbed over him.

He wanted the illusion that he was in charge of this situation. Varen settled on his back guiding Mannimarco by the hips. He put a taper on the mer who wasn't patient or pleasant with own body when he this got far along.

"Is this what you want?" Mannimarco did not have the patience for teasing. Varen was diligent enough and slipped inside with ease, but Varen held him up by the arms. He held Mannimarco there as he squirmed, smirking and rolling his hips on Varen, feeling the girth stretch him as he sank lower and lower by the grace of his Emperor. The burn of this pleasure given freely from the human below him. His own body responded, rolling against his.

His eyes slipped close as he kept that pulsating rhythm, slow and content. Rocking back and forth, easing him deeper inside him until he sat fully upon his human. The Altmer smoothed his hands down Varen's chest and to where his own pale thighs rested on his lap. Not fast enough, he growled low in his throat. He placed his hands firmly against Varen's chest but Varen wrapped his hands around Mannimarco's own, and stared up at his face. A face that perhaps only he found beautiful to look upon. His eyes shut without any stress as he moved to and fro like the ocean.

Mannimarco did not deny him his gentle pleasure. The rhythm that only stoked the fire and did not beat the red hot metal into submission. He clenched around Varen for he did not want to ask for what he wanted. Varen sat up with ease, wrapping his arms around the necromancer's waist. Varen kissed up his shoulder, his neck, and stilled Mannimarco in his lap to kiss his face. The mer's hands tentatively came up cupping the stubble upon Varen's cheeks. Varen's face stern as he focused on not hurting, never hurting his mer. Softly, and the softness made the Altmer sick with guilt.

"Please fuck me," Mannimarco's voice tore from his throat, his mouth full with the other's moans, pulling his nails down his human's shoulders, yielding angry red lines. He threw his head back, letting Varen assault his neck again with love bites that needed healing by morning. He was disappointed with himself but the flush from their heat was getting to him.

Varen grabbed his throat, shocking him further but he didn't stop him, he didn't flinch, he only moaned with approval. The Imperial brought their position around so he was above and pressed down on his Altmer with great intensity. Varen held the back of Mannimarco's knees and slipped back between his legs.

He kissed the mer even with his hand still around his slender throat, and fucked into him with extraordinary restraint. Long, deep strokes that shook Mannimarco from the inside. He gasped, eyes closing as the world left him. His body pliant and stretching just for him. He pulled at his own skin welcoming more of Varen in. He rolled his hips, attempting for them both to press as deep as he could. The pooling in his gut felt better with every slam, the puddle of oil leaking out of him from every thrust urged him on, clawing at Varen's back. 

"Don't stop," he gasped out, back arching, as his Emperor let go of his neck, "Don't stop," his command didn't sound strong enough.

Varen pulled away as gently as he could, letting his mer rest in a natural state, shaking with wanton need on the sheets. Mannimarco shouted a curse, and sat up into the resistance of Varen's arms pushing him back down onto the bed. Their bodies tangled as Varen roughly coaxed him onto his stomach.

Mannimarco buried his face in the sheets, yelping as Varen sank back in. His long, drawn out approval lasted until the snap of Varen's hips pushed him into place. His hands curled into fists. Varen pushed long, silver hair aside as he bit the back of Mannimarco's shoulder, leaving him a treat that he didn't need to hide or heal. He pushed back into Varen's length making them both groan. Varen pushed his obedient mer's head down onto his cheek.

The slap of his skin against his own almost brought him off alone. Varen wasted no time getting back inside to the hilt, and taking full advantage of the enchanted oil that kept Mannimarco so wet. Varen coiled a fistful of the mer's silver hair, holding his hips harder, feeling how tight and perfect he felt around him. He kept fucking him open, legs splayed apart, his knees trembling as his body shook with every violent thrust in service to his Emperor. Mannimarco's mouth watered at how debased he felt and he came feeling more cum dripping down his thighs. Varen spilled inside his mer calling out his name between softening thrusts.

Varen collapsed over the side of him, and he pulled his mer close, kissing his bruised shoulder as he caught his breath. Mannimarco panted heavily, despising the loss within him as his body clenched around nothing. He hated this part of the nights they spent together, always did. Varen sat up, looking over his mer with a light gaze. Mannimarco turned his aching body, watching Varen and wishing his heart to stop pretending it had any say in the matter.

Varen thumbed his mer's bottom lip with a sigh.

"I swear the necromancy makes you more beautiful," Varen said, much to the mer's chagrin. His brow furrowed in annoyance as he held the sheets underneath his shaking body.

"Like a poisonous fruit, bright, tempting," Varen leaned down placing an open mouthed kiss on the pale beauty's lips.

"Shut up and fuck me again," Mannimarco responded with vitriol. Varen chuckled, nodding in consideration.

"In an hour you can have whatever your heart desires, my..." Varen's words trailed off. He pet Mannimarco's hair instead to fill the silence, pulling strands off his glistening cheeks. He got between Mannimarco's legs anyways, savoring the view of that far gone look peering up at him.

"I want to feel your cum leaking from my body and your hand stroking me as I cum." Mannimarco said, watching Varen's face cloud over with lust.

"You are relentless." Varen replied, his breath catching at the thought, "But I will do as my King commands, just to keep that look on your face."

Mannimarco equally winced and moaned at the title.

"Go on," Mannimarco teased, biting his lip and running ghost light touches up Varen's arms as he indulged this new fantasy.

"As Emperor, I'd make you King next to me." Varen kissed Mannimarco's bare shoulder because his lips felt too intimate at the moment, as he spoke about the future. What he hoped to do. He laid flush against his mer, those pale legs wrapping loosely around him, holding him prisoner in his own home. Varen rested on top of his mer, playing with the ends of his hair as Mannimarco laughed at the fantasy, because through the mirth he felt he fought back the bitter bile that rose from his cruel heart.

"I don't think I can help you sire an heir," his laughter died down but it spread through him shaking both their bodies.

"No but," he kissed the mer's shoulder again. "It wouldn't be the first time in history."

"An Altmer sharing the throne in the heart of Cyrodiil?" He still shook with the incredulous thought.

"You like the idea, don't lie." Varen joined in with Mannimarco's seemingly endless chuckle, rubbing the smooth skin where he just kissed. "You just don't believe it."

Mannimarco adjusted beneath his human. "You're right, I don't."

"You don't have to," Varen nestled close pressing their foreheads together and kissing him once more. He didn't understand how much his mer wanted that fantasy as a better reality.


End file.
